Sins
by someweirdgirl
Summary: You can only run from your sins for so long before they catch you. *One-Shot based off of the song Heaven by David Stewart feat. Ed Sheeran*


One Shot based off of the song Heaven by David Stewart Feat. Ed Sheeran. Sorry for any mistakes unbeta'd

* * *

I was sitting in my bathroom staring at the little stick and remembering how I had gotten myself into this situation. It all started out as one time but then it turned into something more I'm not even sure how it really happened, a phone call here a text message there and before long it just turned into something more. I was scared because with this new development there was no more hiding our sins.

_I was in the kitchen washing the dishes from my dinner and talking to my cat who sat on the counter watching m work when there was a sudden knock on my front door causing Tabby to jump off the counter and run up the stairs. I rinsed and set the glass I was scrubbing back into the sink and rinsed my hands off and walked to the door to find Pastor Edward standing in the rain looking like a drowned cat._

"_Pastor Edward what are you doing here?"I said slightly surprised that he would be here at this time of night. _

"_May I come in Bella? And please we've known each other for long enough where I think you can just call me Edward, besides we aren't in church." He said with a chuckle. _

"_Sure sure come in let me grab you a towel." I ran into the laundry room off of the kitchen and grabbed one of the towels out of the dryer and walked back into the living room to find Edward pulling off his soaked coat. _

"_Here you dry off I'll just throw your coat in the dryer." I say holding out the towel._

"_Thanks Bella that would be great." He says taking the towel and handing me his coat. _

_I walk back into the laundry room and pulled the last load out of the dryer before throwing his coat in and setting it to start. I walk back into the living room still apprehensive about why he's here. I find him standing in front of my fire place examining the few pictures I have displayed on the mantel._

"_Please Edward have a seat. Would you like anything a drink?" I ask walking further into the room. _

"_No thanks I'm good. I'm sorry for just showing up like this but I didn't know where else to go." He said sitting down on the couch and looking at the floor._

"_It's fine. What's going on? Is everything okay?" I ask worried about his behavior. _

"_Honestly no things are a little rough right now." He says finally lifting his head and tilting it to the side to look at me sitting in the chair next to the couch._

"_Is it something I can help with? Is it something at the church?" _

"_No it's Tanya we had an argument and I just took off and started walking and…I'm not even sure how I ended up here really." He said letting out a breath._

"_Oh." I let out not sure I could help with his marriage. "Well I'm here if you want to talk about it."_

"_I don't want to talk about it that's the problem, I'm so sick and fucking tired of talking about it." He says with an edge to his voice._

"_Well then we won't talk about it." I say leaning over and patting his hand. To my surprise he grabs my hand and holds. For a few minutes we just sit there in silence him holding my hand. _

"_Maybe on second thought I will take that drink. Do you have anything strong?" He speaks finally._

"_Yea I think I have a bottle of whisky around here somewhere." _

_The night continued with both of us drinking enough to loosen us up but not enough to get completely drunk. We talked about nothing and everything, happy things. We were sitting side by side on the couch with music playing in the background when a song came on and he suddenly stood up._

"_May I have this dance my lady?" He asked holding out his hand._

"_Why of course." I said taking his hand allowing him to pull be up off the couch. We dance around the room to a few songs until a slower song came on and he grabbed me around my waist and started to slow dance with me looking into my eyes. _

"_You have very beautiful eyes." He whispered._

"_Thank you." I say blushing and looking away. We are still swaying slowly to the music when suddenly he puts his finger under my chin and tilts my head up to his and slowly leans forward and kisses me. Before I know what's happening our tongues are fighting for dominance and he's holding me close and I can feel his chest against mine. His hand is playing with the bare skin of my back under my shirt and my hands have migrated to the hair at the back of his neck. Slowly he pulls way looking in my eyes and starts to life up my shirt and pull it off, without hesitation I lift my arms and let him before leaning back in to kiss him again. _

"_Where's your bedroom." He whispers pulling away slightly only enough to speak. _

"_Upstairs last door on the left." I whisper back. Suddenly I'm being lifted up and I instinctively put my legs around his waist and go back to kissing him as he makes his way to the stair case all while carrying me. We make our way up the stairs and into my bedroom where he slowly lowers me to the bed. He stands back up and looking at me with nothing lust in his eyes._

"_God forgive me."H whispers looking at the ceiling before pulling off his shirt and leaning back down on top of me getting on the bed and kneeling in between my parted legs. _

_He leans down capturing my lips in a slow kiss reaching his arms behind me to pull me up enough so he can unclasp my bra and throw it to the floor, slowly he moves from kissing my lips to working his way down my neck and to my chest where he slowly takes one of my nipples into his mouth and teases it . I bring my hands to his shoulders slowly moving them down his sculpted chest feeling the light dusting of hair there before making my way to the trail of hair that disappears into his jeans. I move my hands to his jeans and start undoing the button and zipper before pushing them down along with his boxers. I get them down to his knees before he kicks them off the rest of the way. _

_He leans back up letting go of my nipple with a pop this new position allows me to take in his body fully nude, his body is beautiful. He reaches down and tears of my yoga pants that I was war when he arrived along with my panties and throws them somewhere in the room before leaning down and kissing me again. He trails his left hand down my side and somewhere in the back of my head I note the cod metal of his wedding ring on my skin but push it away and his hand pushes between our bodies in my folds and finds my clit. He slowly starts to rub me causing my mouth to drop open and a low moan to come from my throat. His finger moves down and as he pushed it into him I can hear a groan escape him. After a few thrusts he pushes another finger into me stretching me and then a third to make sure I'm ready for him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I think again about the wedding ring on his finger and how it's now covered in my arousal. Slowly he pulls his fingers from me and leans back looking me in the eyes. He grabs hold of his cock and lines himself up and slowly pushes his way into me. _

_Once he's all the way inside he buries his head into my neck and mutters a soft 'Fuck', he takes a few moments to compose himself before leaning up and looking back into my eyes. He slowly pulls out before thrusting back in. There on my bed with my hands in his hair and his hands roaming my body we slowly rock together. We both know that this is wrong and we both know that we shouldn't be doing this but neither of us can bring ourselves to stop something when the pull is just to strong and we both know that it's too late anyways. So we continue, and slowly I feel something growing inside me and my noises get loused and his pace becomes faster. Finally after what feels like an eternity I reach the point I've been fighting to get to, a place that feels as close to heaven as I've ever been and possibly ever will be. Then Edward pushes into me one last time groaning as he releases into me. _

_After a few minutes he rolls off of me and onto his back staring at the ceiling. He's whispering lowly what sounds like prayer, most likely he's praying for our souls and forgiveness for the sin we've just committed. Even though we've committed a horrible sin I can't bring myself to call it a mistake. _

After that night we didn't speak to each other. I would see him at church still every Sunday. After every service I would shake his hand and then shake his wife's hand. I served with his wife on the church committee and saw her ever Wednesday and had to look her in the eyes knowing what we'd done. Then one day I received a text from Edward and then slowly that one time grew into something more. Soon we were meeting at my house and hotels and sneaking around. For over a year we committed these sins knowing we were losing out way and our souls along the way. We both knew that eventually we'd have to stop or we would get caught. Instead fate stepped in and took things into its own hands. Now there was no turning back or hiding what we'd done. There was no way I could end this pregnancy I knew it would tear me apart. As much as this baby had been conceived out of a sinful act this baby was mine and I wanted it.

Standing up from the closed toilet I threw the stick in the trash before walking downstairs and sitting down on the couch and typing out a text to Edward. He could deny this baby if he wanted I would give him the choice. If he chose to have nothing to do with this baby I would give him an out and raise the baby on my own. However even if he did choose not to be there we would both still have to live with what we'd done. There was no way to hide from the sins you'd committed, eventually they'd catch up to you, eventually they'd find you


End file.
